Licença Para Espionar
by Dreime
Summary: Eles estão indo mal em uma investigação, mas não sabem que foram trocados por outras até tentarem prendê-las e descobrirem. Agora irão precisar trabalhar junto com elas que - na pior das hipóteses são infantis - são as melhores.
1. Capitulo 1

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem e sim a Rumiko.**

**N/A: Oi gente, olha eu aqui de novo, mas com uma fic realmente minha. Desculpem alguns erros mais minha revisora não entrou mais no MSN fazer o que né? Mas tentei amenizar o máximo de erros.**

Japão, Tókio, Laboratório Kimigawa, 22h24min. PDV Kagome.

Eu não sabia ao certo por que justo _eu_ está fazendo isto.

Quando poderia ser as outras garotas menos eu que poderia estar no escritório do Totosai esperando as outras para saber o que viria a seguir e o que fazer. Meu corpo delicado e esbelto, vestido em um macacão de couro colado cinza, descia o tubo de ar em uma corda até o chão com muito cuidado para não acionar nenhum alarme repentino e traiçoeiro não detectado. Por está escuro peguei uma pequena lanterna presa em minha cintura e iluminei a sala; era extenso o bastante para caber vinte pessoas. Mesas, cadeiras, pequenas cápsulas, ampolas, potes, tubos de ensaios cheios de líquidos coloridos ou vazios, pequenas estantes, computadores, microscópios, e outros diversos aparelhos faziam a decoração do lugar em cada canto, mas eu não estava interessada em nenhuma dessas coisas e sim em um grande computador que ficava a minha frente no canto da sala. Então com passos felinos fui em direção ao meu objetivo tirando um mini-cd da minha bota cinza de salto colocando-o na gravadora para pegar os dados.

- _Você conseguiu entrar Kagome_? – disse a voz de Ayame do pequeno fone que ficava em minha orelha.

- Foi bem mais fácil do que imaginamos. Qual é a pasta?

- _Está escrito assim: Pasta de Banco de Doações._

- Isso parece normal, para mim... – com uma pequena pausa eu vi nos dados algumas informações de crianças sendo usadas para transplante de órgãos. – Quem seria o animal que pegaria órgãos de crianças?

- _Provavelmente um daqueles empresários ricos que tem mania de ser psicopata._

- Só poderia ser um deles mesmo. 56%

- _Seja rápida Kagome você não pode ficar muito tempo ai. Esse é um laboratório com ótimos alarmes para pegar pessoas indesejáveis._

- Certo, certo. Já está em quase 70 por cento.

- _Mais rápido._

- Diga isso para o computador e não me apresse. Não é você que está no meu lugar, Ayame.

- _Mas o que é _aquilo?

- O que é aquilo o que? – disse vendo que já está quase concluído.

- _Tem alguém suspeito que está preste a entrar ai!_

- Como isso é possível? Terminei! – peguei o mini-cd e coloquei dentro da bota e voltei para o tubo de ar.

- _Entrando despercebido igual a você. Rápido Kagome!_

- Eu já estou indo.

Eu vi uma sombra pelo tubo e dobrei o mais rápido possível para não ser pega.

- Ayame? – sussurrei.

_- O que foi? Por que está sussurrando?_

- Acho que a pessoa misteriosa está junto comigo nos tubos de ar.

_- Espere a pessoa passar ai depois você sai daí, entendeu?_

- Claro que sim. – sussurrei. Baixos barulhos passaram por mim e vi a sombra ir para o caminho contrário que tinha ido. Aproveitei e voltei para seu caminho indo o mais rápido possível, mas também com bastante cuidado.

Ao sair pelo buraco quadrado envolvido por metal tampei e o fechei com os parafusos. Olhei para os lados para ver se não vinha ninguém para me surpreender, passei por alguns arbustos; quase chegando perto de algumas grades de arames escutei os alarmes de dentro do laboratório e alguns latidos.

Que tipo laboratório tem cães? , pensei enquanto pulava.

- Onde você está Ayame?

_- Na esquina a cinqüenta metros daí, e, o que foi esse barulho?_

- Quando chegar até ai te conto, mas vá ligando logo o carro. – falei enquanto começava a correr.

-_ Tudo bem._

Eu corri o mais rápido possível pela rua deserta com meu salto fazendo barulho, não poderia se deixar ser pega principalmente por cachorros que não sabia de que tipo raças eram. Antes o coitado que entrou lá do que eu que ainda tenho coisas a fazer.

Vi o Toyota Corolla cor ferrugem ligado com o motor roncando me esperando para ir.

- O que aconteceu lá Kagome? – perguntou Ayame.

- O "intruso" se ferrou. Ele soou os alarmes. – disse entrando no banco do carona. – Agora vai, vai.

Ayame não esperou outra ordem e pisou fundo o acelerador. Tirei Minhas luvas e botas as deixando no chão, logo em seguida fui abrindo o zíper do macacão, algo me fez olhar para o lado e ver um hummer H3 SUV preto. No banco do motorista a via um rapaz de cabelos prateados com orelhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça e olhos dourados me olhando também. Mas estávamos quase tão rápido que não dera para ver muita coisa além de outra pessoa do lado.

Prédio comercial, 00h48min. PDV Kagome.

Entravamos em um prédio comercial eu – agora já trocada usando um top azul claro, um short com pequenas costuras nas bainhas e uma sandália – e Ayame que segurava uma bolsa um tanto estranha de uma cor vibrante.

- Quase uma hora. – disse Ayame após consultar seu relógio e entra no elevador.

- Poderíamos ter chegado um pouco antes se você não resolvesse fazer uma parada no Mc Donald's. – falei enquanto apertava o botão para o 13º andar.

- Mas você também pediu um Milk-shake, não venha com essa Kagome. E, além disso, você demorou a pegar os arquivos.

Logo depois que saímos do laboratório Ayame disse que iria passar no drive thru por está com fome. E também tinha lembrado que só tinha comido á umas cinco horas atrás e aproveitei para pedir um Milk-shake, é ela tinha razão não poderia falar dessa vez.

A porta se abriu tendo em nossa visão uma sala.

Cortinas de linho branco decoravam uma imensa janela no centro da sala á direita, no mesmo lugar, porém a poucos metros a frente ficava uma grande mesa escura curva com um computador, alguns papéis e pastas espalhados, um porta canetas, copos com água, chá e café e um controle de TV para a mesma que se encontra no lado esquerdo pendurada na parede cor de creme. Em frente à mesa tinha um sofá grande. Ao lado esquerdo da entrada do elevador uma estante com vários livros, arquivos e pastas. A nossa frente à via uma porta, de onde saia um senhor um pouco curvo e careca, Totosai, seguido por duas garotas, Sango e Rin.

- Que bom que vocês já chegaram. Sentem meninas. – disse Totosai indo se sentar na sua cadeira.

Após todas nos sentarem, Totosai começou:

- Você conseguiu pegar as informações Kagome?

- Sim, mas... – disse enquanto pegava o pequeno cd da bolsa que Ayame segurava e entreguei para Totosai.

-Mas o quê? – perguntou Sango.

- Tinha mais alguém que entrou no laboratório antes da Kagome sair. – explicou Ayame.

- Isso é mal. Você se escondeu K? – Rin falou enquanto comia sua torta. Como ela pode comer tanto e não engordar?

- Claro que me escondi Rin, mas não sei se a pessoa me viu.

- Tenho certeza que não, pois se fosse um youkai teria percebido você. – disse Ayame tentando pegar um morango de Rin.

- Você viu como essa pessoa era, Ayame? – perguntou Totosai olhando a tela do computador.

- Não, Totosai, mas a julgar pelo porte devia ser um homem.

- Qual o problema da vez? – perguntou Sango.

- Parece que o Dr. Suikotsu Miyamoto é suspeito de dopar seu pacientes com drogas e ter porte delas e ter cometido alguns assassinatos á crianças e pessoas. E também parece que ele seleciona algumas crianças órfãs e faz transplantes com eles.

- Nossa tudo isso? – perguntou Rin de boca cheia, ela poderia está calma, mas por dentro sabíamos que ela achava isso uma calunia. Esses caras não tem mais jeito, o que tem na cabeça deles? Só fazem essas coisas por dinheiro.

- Sim, e a polícia não consegue nada para incriminá-lo e quatro dos melhores detetives de lá não conseguem nem uma pista. – disse Totosai.

- E por causa disso que o diretor de lá ligou para você, Totosai, pedindo para cuidarmos do caso? – perguntei.

- Sim, sendo vocês as mais qualificadas para isso.

- Mas e quanto ao problema do cara misterioso? – perguntou Sango.

- Falando em caras misteriosos; depois que Ayame e eu estávamos saindo passou um carro do nosso lado e eu vi o motorista e mais alguém ao lado dele. – comentei.

- Poderia ser os quatro. Mas agora meninas vocês devem ir está muito tarde para vocês, amanhã mando alguém para deixar mais informações para as quatro já que vão comer na loja da Kagome, certo? – disse Totosai olhando para nós enquanto íamos para o elevador.

- Quero comer lasanha! – exclamou Rin.

- Não sei como não engorda desse jeito. – disse Sango acariciando sua gata que miava em concordância.

- Pelo simples motivo por não ter tendência para engordar. – respondeu feliz.

- Mudando de assunto que horas vocês três vão lá à loja? – perguntei a elas me encostando à parede metálica do elevador.

- De manhã vou deixar o carro na locadora e a tarde não vou ter nada para fazer, então irei lhe ajudar na livraria. – comentou Ayame.

- Eu vou limpar a casa, enquanto o Kohaku está no colégio. E irei lá pelas dezessete. – Sango ia para a entrada do prédio enquanto a seguíamos.

- Eu vou dar aula e só vou lá pelas seis e meia em diante. – respondeu Rin eufórica. Ela dava aula de dança e musica para as crianças.

- Ótimo Ayame você compra os refrigerantes, Sango os ingredientes e Rin você leva a sobremesa. – falei quando colocava o capacete e ligava a minha moto.

- Hey, e o que você compra? – perguntou Rin.

- Oras, eu faço a lasanha. Até mais meninas.

Logo que dei a partida, todas se foram e eu fui em direção ao apartamento que moro com meu irmão.

Mesmo horário, prédio da polícia. Departamento de investigações. PDV Inuyasha.

Miroku, Sesshoumaru e eu entravamos em uma das salas destinada a nós. Após de virmos do laboratório que Miroku tentou entrar, mas fez besteira.

- Seu imprestável. – disse Sesshoumaru a Miroku.

- Cara, não é culpa minha e ainda não sei como aquela entrada foi fechar assim do nada. – defendia-se Miroku.

- O que houve dessa vez? – perguntou Kouga levantando-se de uma das mesas.

- Miroku foi trancado dentro dos tubos de ar e ainda soou o alarme do laboratório. – disse me espreguiçando na cadeira.

Kouga suspirou. – Mas uma chance jogada fora. Kaede não irá gostar nada disso.

- Sabem... – comecei.

- Não Inuyasha não sabemos se não contar. – Sesshoumaru disse de modo sarcástico. Sabia que ele já estava perdendo a paciência por causa das falhas que temos na investigação que estamos a quase um ano.

- Idiota. – resmunguei. – Como ia dizendo. Eu vi duas garotas suspeitas passarem por nós logo depois que esse imbecil nos disse para irmos pegá-lo.

Sesshoumaru pensou alguns instantes. – Que passaram no Corolla e que você ainda olhou para dentro?

- É esse mesmo carro! – exclamei. E ainda uma das garotas tinha a cara de pau de tirar a roupa no carro.

- Você pelo menos viu a placa? – perguntou Kouga.

- Mas é claro que sim. Não sou tão burro te cometer esse erro. – vanglorie- me.

- Essa foi uma indireta bem direta. – disse Miroku, o ignorei. – E o que estamos esperando? Que as garotas que estavam nele apareçam aqui? Vamos logo procurar no departamento de trânsito. – prestes a sair da sala, porém sendo parado por Sesshoumaru. – O que foi agora?

- Você fica.

- Hey, eu não sou cachorro para ficar!

Sesshoumaru o olhou de forma assustadora, o que fez Miroku se encolher e sentar-se em seu lugar. Kouga, Sesshoumaru e eu fomos ao departamento de trânsito, apesar de não ter quase ninguém lá.

- Estou com fome. – comentei enquanto via Kouga procurar pela placa do carro no computador.

- São uma e pouco da manhã imbecil. – disse Sesshoumaru olhando a tela passar por varias letras e números.

- E eu com isso? – resmunguei e sai em busca de algo.

Alguns minutos depois, escutei Kouga:

- Hum... O carro é alugado. – disse Kouga olhando o nome a quem pertencia.

- Esperto.

- Onde está o cara de cachorro? – perguntou Kouga. Apesar de está um pouco longe e ter ouvidos sensíveis pude escutar odeio quando me chamam assim.

- Foi procurar ração. Procure a locadora do carro, assim mais tarde passaremos lá e verificamos o nome da pessoa que o alugou; estou indo embora; as nove eu volto. – ouvi Sesshoumaru falar da porta e logo foi embora Kouga para fazer o que mandou.

**N/A: Capítulo curto, mas espero alongar ele um pouco mais espero que tenham gostado estou tentando deixar ele um pouco mais interessante. Não sei ao certo se irei demorar a postar, mas espero que não demore e principalmente não me venha bloqueios criativos.**

**Até a próxima. o/**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Discleimer: Inuyasha & Cia não me pertencem e sim a Rumiko.**

**N/A: Oi, vou explicar. Aos que leram ao primeiro capítulo eu mudei de terceira pessoa para primeira por que sairia melhor em primeira pessoa nos pontos de vistas da Kagome e do Inuyasha, e, também acho que escrevo melhor em primeira que terceira; parece que me agonia escrever em terceira pessoa, mas deixando isso de lado mais um capítulo para vocês.**

Livraria Higurashis, 18h13min. PDV Kagome.

Em uma salinha que fica dentro da pequena livraria onde fazíamos de cozinha, eu cortava temperos para o recheio da lasanha que demoraria a ficar pronta. Sango e Ayame atendiam clientes que entravam e escolhiam livros, ou entrava alguma pessoa perguntando se tinha algum livro de sua preferência.

- Kagome há uma senhora aqui perguntando se tem um livro chamado "A Fuga do Derrotados". – gritou Sango.

- Só chega semana que vem, desculpe! – falei da porta em resposta.

- Tudo bem, querida voltarei semana que vem então. – vi a senhora de cabelos grisalhos falar.

- Estaremos á esperando. – falou Sango.

A livraria não era tão grande, porém não tão pequena era razoável.

Sango acenou para a senhora enquanto ela ia embora. Sango deveria está cansada de atender vários clientes quase ao mesmo tempo. Agora ela deveria saber como se sentia Souta, seu irmão Kohaku que trabalhava meio período na livraria junto com meu irmão e eu. Vi Sango ajudar Ayame com um dos clientes que esperava no caixa para pagar o livro. Por ser a única livraria no bairro algumas pessoas vinham comprar livros ou doá-los para a pequena campanha que a livraria fazia de seis em seis meses para levar para as crianças carentes que precisavam.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos até todos os clientes irem embora. Ayame, Sango e eu escutamos uma pequena batida na porta de vidro deveria ser Rin segurando a sobremesa. Logo as três estavam entrando na pequena cozinha.

- Hora de comer! – exclamou Rin.

- Eu não sei se a Rin tem sorte para comer ou tem uma câmera aqui dentro para ela ficar espionando. –brinquei com Rin enquanto fazia bico.

- Pode ser metade de cada. Agora pegue os pratos Rin. – pediu Ayame.

- Está bem, eu pego para não me chamarem de preguiçosa depois. Além do mais comprei uma ótima sobremesa.

- Não seja dramática cara Rin. Deixe isso para o nosso _trabalho extra_. – disse Ayame olhando o relógio. – Vai dar sete horas, a lasanha não está pronta e Rin está colocando os pratos. O que vamos fazer para esperar até a nossa comida ficar pronta?

- Que tal jogar "adivinhe se puder"? – disse Sango, entregando a cada uma de nós folhas e canetas, e sentando-se em seu lugar a mesa.

- Não seria má ideia, vamos jogar com quatro palavras. Eu quero as profissões. – falei após sentar- me ao lado de Sango.

- Pelo menos passa o tempo. Eu quero países. – disse Ayame escrevendo no papel.

Após termos comido, nos sujados e rirmos; cada uma se dividia em tirar a mesa, lavar as louças, enxugar, guardar as louças e como a loja estava sem nenhum movimento e o silêncio predominava começamos a conversar coisas banais até chegar ao assunto do caso que nos fora dado.

- Alguma de vocês já recebeu alguma coisa do Totosai dês da madrugada? – perguntou Rin enquanto enxugava alguns talheres e as olhava.

- Eu não recebi nada. O Totosai deve mandar logo como ele disse. – disse Sango guardando o prato.

- Sim, e, não deve... – Ayame auto interrompeu-se prestando mais atenção no silêncio do lugar.

- O que...? – perguntei não pude completar a pergunta por um "sh" de Ayame.

Um barulho de uma porta tentando ser aperta. Paramos de fazer tudo e prestaram mais atenção no que fazia o barulho.

- Tem alguém ai fora que talvez entre pelo depósito e usa um perfume forte demais. – sussurrou Ayame fazendo uma careta e logo em seguida tampando o nariz.

- Vá ao banheiro. Na terceira gaveta do armário tem um fundo falso pegue a pistola que tem dentro. Nós cuidamos do visitante inesperado enquanto você vai lá. – disse para Ayame pegando um cabo de vassoura. E segui Rin e Sango ao local.

Prédio em frente à livraria: terraço. 20h18min poucos minutos antes. PDV Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru olhava em um binóculo a entrada fechada da livraria da provável mulher que conseguirá despistá-lo até certo momento de manhã. Quando formos à localizadora em busca do carro que eu falei há quase vinte horas atrás. Quando nós tínhamos ido à localizadora quase na hora do almoço a atendente dissera que o carro alugado a via sido devolvido um pouco antes de nós chegarmos ao local, mas ao pedimos para ver os dados da pessoa o que não era nenhuma das duas que estavam dentro.

E Miroku tiveram a "brilhante ideia" de pegar as digitais que ficaram no carro e uma copia dos dados. E agora estávamos todos aqui em cima deste prédio olhando a livraria sem movimento algum.

- Tem um carinha vindo dali. – disse Kouga olhando para a direita, direção que pude ver que vinha um rapaz.

- Deve está só passando. – comentei sentado em uma cadeira bastante relaxado.

- Se está só passando, então por que ele parou bem na frente da livraria? – perguntou Miroku na posição que estava percebi que ele arqueava uma sobrancelha e olhando junto de Kouga.

Sesshoumaru ficou olhando o que o rapaz fazia. E eu levantei para olhar também.

- Poderia ser um ladrão? – perguntei.

- Talvez, mas é muito cedo para roubar alguma coisa. Olhe, ele está indo para os fundos. – Kouga inclinou a cabeça um pouco mais para frente e ver se escutava alguma coisa.

- Miroku. – chamou friamente Sesshoumaru.

- O que Sesshoumaru?

- Pegue o carro do Inuyasha, que teve pela primeira vez o gosto de comprar um grande. E Inuyasha dê a chave a ele. –soltei um "feh" e entreguei a chave para ele que logo desceu.

As orelhas no topo da cabeça de minha cabeça se mexeram involuntariamente após escutar um grito. – Alguém gritou lá dentro!

- Vamos. – Sesshoumaru não esperou, e só pulou o prédio que não era tão alto e foi pelo mesmo caminho que o cara tinha ido.

Ao chegarmos perto da porta, vi parte da perna do rapaz caído para fora. Kouga e eu apontamos nossas armas para dentro e viramos quatro mulheres com expressões surpresas. Uma ruiva de olhos verdes segurando uma pistola para baixo; outra de cabelos pretos azulados e olhos azuis que tinha acabado de largar um cabo; outra de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, abaixada próxima de outra um pouco parecida só que um pouco baixa sacudindo o homem com um filete de sangue na testa e inconsciente.

- Não se mexam! – Kouga logo entrou e aproveitou para algemar as duas que estavam no chão sem muita reação.

Eu desarmei o mais rápido possível a ruiva prendendo as mãos da mesma em sua costa.

- Hey, o que é isso? Teve ser algum engano. – falou ela se mexendo.

- Não é engano ter uma arma nas mãos. Chamem uma ambulância para o desacordado.

Sesshoumaru empurrava a outra de olhos azuis, que protestava, para fora. – Me solte, está me machucando!

- Fique calada. – disse friamente Sesshoumaru. Ela bufou e olhou para trás para ver as outras, mas teve a cabeça virada para frente pelo Sesshoumaru.

Miroku acabara de estacionar o Hummer do outro lado da calçada quando nos viu escoltando as quatro que vinham cada uma com uma expressão diferente. Após um assovio Miroku falou:

- E o carinha que tinha entrado?

- Ele está dormindo no chão. – Miroku ficou confuso.

- Só carregue ele e coloque- o no carro. – disse Sesshoumaru atravessando logo em seguida.

- Está bem. Vou fazer isso.

Miroku foi correndo para o depósito pegar o rapaz.

- Nos solte! Eu quero meu advogado. – exclamou a baixinha.

- Rin, essa não é hora para fazer isso. – disse a outra parecida sendo empurrada. – Ai, tenha mais educação, seu grosseiro!

- Vocês t Miroku acabara de estacionar o Hummer do outro lado da calçada quando viu seus colegas escoltando as quatro mulheres que vinham cada uma com uma expressão diferente. Após um assovio Miroku falou:

- E o carinha que tinha entrado?

- Ele está dormindo no chão. – o homem de olhos azuis escuros ficou confuso.

- Só carregue ele e coloque- o no carro. – disse Sesshoumaru atravessando logo em seguida.

- Está bem. Vou fazer isso.

Miroku foi correndo para o depósito pegar o rapaz.

- Nos solte! Eu quero meu advogado. – exclamou Rin.

- Rin, essa não é hora para fazer isso. – disse Sango sendo empurrada. – Ai, tenha mais educação, seu grosseiro!

- Você tem o direito e obrigação de ficarem caladas. – ralhou Sesshoumaru quase perdendo a paciência com elas.

- Eu não irei ficar calada você não manda em mim, não é meu pai e muito menos um parente. – dizia Rin.

- Rin, por favor. – pediu Kagome.

Miroku acabara de estacionar o Hummer do outro lado da calçada quando viu seus colegas escoltando as quatro mulheres que vinham cada uma com uma expressão diferente. Após um assovio Miroku falou:

- E o carinha que tinha entrado?

- Ele está dormindo no chão. – o homem de olhos azuis escuros ficou confuso.

- Só carregue ele e coloque- o no carro. – disse Sesshoumaru atravessando logo em seguida.

- Está bem. Vou fazer isso.

Miroku foi correndo para o depósito pegar o rapaz.

- Nos solte! Eu quero meu advogado. – exclamou Rin.

- Rin, essa não é hora para fazer isso. – disse a outra parecida sendo empurrada. – Ai, tenha mais educação, seu grosseiro!

- Vocês têm o direito e obrigação de ficarem caladas. – ralhou Sesshoumaru quase perdendo a paciência com elas.

- Eu não irei ficar calada. Você não manda em mim, não é meu pai e muito menos um parente. – dizia a garota chamada Rin.

- Rin, por favor. – pediu a de olhos azuis.

- Eu só vou ficar calada por causa da Kagome por que senão...

- Rin! – gritaram as outras ao mesmo tempo fazendo a mesma se encolher. E fazendo Sesshoumaru, Kouga e eu fazermos uma careta de dor por causa dos nossos ouvidos sensíveis.

Depois ajeitar todo mundo para caber dentro do carro, eu os levou em direção ao prédio da polícia.

Ao chegarmos ao prédio todos que viam ou passavam ficavam olhando sem entender nada do que se passava, quando levamos as garotas para o departamento de investigações, Kagome e Sango pediram para ligar para seus irmãos e Rin e a ruiva pediram para ligar para a mesma pessoa.

Sala onde elas fazem as ligações. 21h25min.

- Totosai, sou eu e Rin. – Ayame disse rapidamente de um telefone.

- _Sim, digam o que querem?-_ sua voz saiu do viva voz.

- Fomos presas por termos deixado o Houjo inconsciente sem querer. – falou Rin.

Totosai suspirou. – Eu o mandei deixar os papeis para vocês e não para vocês o deixarem inconsciente.

- Desculpe. – Rin e Ayame falaram ao mesmo tempo.

_- Certo, onde vocês estão?_

- Aqueles quatro detetives nos prenderam e acho que estamos na área de investigações.

_- Eu vou dar um jeito de tirar vocês daí, mas não os irritem, por favor, meninas. E as outras?_

- Kagome e Sango vão ligar para seus irmãos. – falou Rin.

_- Tudo bem, não vai demorar muito para vocês saírem e cuidem de Houjo, sim?_

- Está bem, vamos cuidar dele.

Ayame e Rin desligaram e saíram para dar a vez para Sango falar com seu irmão.

- Pode ir Sango.

Sango entrou e tratou logo de telefonar para seu irmão.

- _Alo?_ – disse uma voz meio sonolenta.

- Kohaku já estava dormindo? – perguntou Sango.

_- Sim, eu estava estudando e devo ter pegado no sono. Onde você está?_

- Hm, estou na delegacia, mas não se preocupe vou chegar tarde.

_- Sango na delegacia? O que faz ai?_

- Nada demais. Só prenderam as outras e eu injustamente, mas irei sair logo, logo. Só liguei para avisar.

_- Tá bom, cuide-se Sango._

- Beijos e tchau.

_- Tchau._

PDV Kagome.

- Souta, sou eu Kagome. – disse após ele atender e por está algema incomodava um pouco para segurar o telefone.

_- Kagome onde você está?Você não me avisou se ia demorar ou não. –_ percebi que o tom de voz dele parecia de preocupação.

- Eu estou bem não se preocupe. Não abra a porta para ninguém além do Totosai entendeu? E se acontecer alguma coisa ligue para ele, e, não sei que horas vou voltar. Cuide-se. – disse para ele.

- _Está bem mana. Não se machuque, seja lá o que você vai fazer._

Kagome riu. – Claro, tenho que desligar. Beijos.

Desliguei e sai da sala.

Após falarmos com quem queríamos falar, as garotas e eu estávamos sentadas em uma fileira de cadeiras encostadas na parede olhando os outros. Até o de cabelos prateados se pronunciar.

- Um de vocês chamem a Kaede.

- Não precisa chamar Sesshoumaru. Já estou aqui. – Todos olharam para a porta onde entrava uma senhora na casa dos cinqüenta.

- Elas... – o homem que deveria se chamar de Sesshoumaru começou, mas não pode terminar por ser interrompido pela senhora chamada de Kaede.

- Foram elas que passaram a perna em vocês ontem. Ou uma delas. Quem? – Kaede perguntou.

- Eu. – me pronunciei sorrindo.

O outro que se parecia com Sesshoumaru bateu na mesa. – Imaginei que era ela.

Kaede o ignorou e disse:

- Vocês podem ir e levar o rapaz que está lá na enfermaria. Totosai disse que era para vocês encontrá-lo quando saírem daqui.

- Nós a prendemos e você simplesmente as libera e quem é Totosai? – exaltou- se o moreno youkai.

- Kouga acalme-se. Como vocês estavam demorando muito, para os mais ágeis para o caso, decidi buscar recursos de alguém, ou melhor, delas. – disse Kaede para eles que não estavam com expressões muito boas.

- Você não confia em nós para isso? – disse o outro homem moreno.

- Claro que confio. Mas quero que me acompanhem a um lugar. – Kaede virou- se para nós. – vocês podem... Ah, sim, não podem sair estão algemadas. Inuyasha tire as algemas delas.

Após Inuyasha nos soltar, agradecemos Kaede e fomos ao encontro de Houjo. E depois pegamos um táxi e nos apertamos para caber nós cinco e fomos em direção ao prédio onde Totosai estaria.

Prédio Comercial, sala do Totosai, 22h15min. PDV Inuyasha.

Kaede nos trouxe até um prédio, mas precisamente em uma sala que parecia um escritório e agora estamos olhando um senhor com cara de peixe morto, provavelmente o tal Totosai de quem ela havia falado.

- Garotos este é Totosai. Ele é o protetor de Kagome, Sango, Ayame e Rin, digamos assim.

- E o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Kouga quase sentando- se no sofá, ma foi impedido por uma adaga que estava a trinta centímetros do traseiro dele.

- Não.

- Sente.

- No nosso.

- Sofá.

Nós quatro olhamos para trás e vimos que cada uma tinha dito uma palavra e estavam segurando o tal de Houjo. Só não sabíamos quem a via jogado. Mas deve ter uma razoável mira para não ter acertado o Kouga, e ele até saiu de perto.

- Desculpem rapazes tinha me esquecido de dizer que ninguém exceto alguém que elas deixassem sentar e as meninas. – falou Totosai, e as quatro fora em direção ao sofá e sentaram acompanhando o ex-desacordado.

Kaede fez um pequeno barulho com a garganta. – Já que estão todos aqui posso falar.

- E o que tem a falar Sra. Kaede? – perguntou Miroku.

- Tenho uma proposta para vocês, ou melhor, queria que vocês oito trabalhassem juntos. – Kaede deveria está tirando uma com a nossa cara.

Ela já tinha dito que preferiu passar o _nosso_ caso para elas, e, agora queria que trabalhássemos juntos delas? Nem sonhando!

Olhei para Miroku que estava com um cara de safado, deveria está pensando que ele poderia ter chances de pegar uma delas esse não tem jeito é pervertido. Já Kouga estava com uma mistura de confusão e incredulidade e Sesshoumaru... bem é Sesshoumaru.

- Desculpe Kaede, mas trabalhamos sozinha ou sozinhas. – disse Ayame. Não tinha entendido a frase.

- E o que tem de diferença nisso? – perguntou Kouga.

- A Ayame quis dizer que cada uma trabalha individualmente ou só as quatro. – disse Houjo enquanto era paparicado.

- Tratem isso como um desafio. Eu sei que vocês gostam de desafios. – Totosai se levantou. – Agora não sei quanto a vocês rapazes.

Tudo ficou em silêncio, Houjo aproveitou e disse que precisava ir. Depois de um tempo concordamos e elas também, mas com condições.

**N/A: Desculpem a demora, esse capítulo deu mais trabalho que o primeiro que veio logo na minha cabeça. Mas pelo menos está um pouco maior, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**É o Miroku sempre se ferra. É a Kagome notou o Inuyasha logo de primeira.**

**Juu:**

**Obrigada por está gostando.**

**Tchauzinho até o próximo capítulo e que ele venha rápido na imaginação.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Discleimer: Inuyasha & Cia não me pertencem e sim a Rumiko.**

Departamento de Investigações, 11h45min, PDV Inuyasha.

Nós: Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, Sango e eu, estávamos esperando às outras duas: Kagome e Rin, chegarem para começarmos a analisar o que todos conseguiram até agora. Sesshoumaru estava lendo em sua mesa, com sua expressão fria, algumas informações e ver se não deixou algo passar pela milésima vez, eu acho. Kouga tinha ido ao banheiro e não iria demorar muito. Miroku estava perturbando Ayame e Sango; e eu estava comendo até escutar um barulho de tapa.

- Imbecil tarado. – disse Sango com raiva.

Olhei para Miroku que estava massageando sua bochecha e Ayame que estava segurando Sango para não bater mais no Miroku. Ela poderia ser presa por bater em um policial, como era em legítima defesa... Não posso fazer nada.

- Calma Sango. Não bata nele. – disse Ayame.

- Vou tentar resistir à tentação de não bater. – respondeu irritada.

Kouga entrou. E alguns minutos depois Rin estava na porta também.

- Desculpem a demora, só agora pude sair.

- E a Kagome? – perguntou Sango.

- Ela não ligou para vocês?

- Não. – as outras responderam.

- Para mim ela ligou e também pediu para fala: "Rin, fale que vou demorar um pouco tenho uma coisa para fazer." Foram as palavras dela.

Ótimo agora teríamos de esperar mais até que a outra chegasse.

- Isso foi há quanto tempo? – Kouga quis saber.

- Há meia hora mais ou menos. – Rin respondeu mexendo os ombros.

- Não estou com paciência para esperar mais. O que vocês sabem? – direto como sempre, perguntou Sesshoumaru.

Ayame começou: - Sabemos que Suikotsu Miyamoto usa drogas nos pacientes...

Sesshoumaru a interrompeu. – Sabemos disso, mas não conseguimos provas.

- Não conseguiram provas pelo simples fato de não terem investigado direito para dois youkais, um meio e outro humano. – me irritei com o comentário, olhei para as três presentes e me dei conta que não era nenhuma delas que havia dito aquilo.

Kouga falou para a porta: - Você está nos ofendendo Srta. Higurashi. Não somos incompetentes muito menos burros. – Kagome que estava a pouco na porta foi em direção das outras.

- Eu não disse que vocês são incompetentes e burros, mas é você quem acabou de dizer isso. E se a carapuça serviu, quem sou eu para discordar? – após dizer isso deu um pequeno sorriso irônico.

Kouga ia revidar, mas Rin o impediu. – Calma, sem brigas e discussões não estamos aqui para brigar, certo?

Não sei onde estávamos com a cabeça quando aceitamos trabalhar junto com essas quatro. Teríamos que agüentar muito, mas muito delas e o pior é que não ia prestar. Depois do que Rin falou ninguém abriu a boca para nada, ficou um terrível silêncio que já estava me incomodando.

Todo mundo olhando para cada um presente na sala. Parecia àqueles seriados em que tinha um culpado que pegou algo da casa e quem falasse algo errado seria punido.

- Bem... Poderíamos voltar ao assunto principal e o que nos interessa? – pronunciou-se Rin.

- É uma excelente ideia. Vejamos vocês tem algo que não temos. – disse Sesshoumaru arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Kagome tirou um pen-drive do bolso da calça jeans e jogou na mesa para Sesshoumaru.

– Vá em frente, está tudo ai.

Levantei-me e cheguei mais perto para ver melhor. Gesto este que foi seguido pelos outros dois que se puseram em meu lado. Sesshoumaru conectou o pen-drive no computador. E, várias pastas com fotos apareceram, na maioria crianças.

- Um banco de dados de...? Pessoas desaparecidas? Mortas? Ou algo parecido? – chutou Miroku, após olhar da tela para Kagome.

Ela puxou uma cadeira para se sentar, mas quem respondeu foi Ayame.

- Tráfico de órgãos tanto de crianças quanto de adultos, mas como podem ver a maioria crianças. Principalmente os órfãos e desaparecidos.

- Então Suikotsu tem algo envolvido nisso? – Sesshoumaru perguntou enquanto olhava as fotos uma atrás da outra.

- Sim tem, e fornece os órgãos para os traficantes que provavelmente vendem no país ou quem sabe pelo mundo. – disse Sango colocando seus braços apoiados em sua perna.

Na tela, reparei que as crianças órfãs eram de um único orfanato. Nabuo House. Acho que já tinha escutado isso em algum lugar, mas não sabia onde. Busquei mais a fundo em minha mente e memória mais nada vinha, talvez lembrasse mais tarde quem sabe?

- Para quê um cara rico como Suikotsu Kimigawa iria querer dar atenção a crianças que ele mal conhece? – perguntou Kouga.

- Para dá uma de bom moço. – respondi. Alguns ricaços faziam isso para sair bem na fita, mas às vezes quebravam a cara. Sempre quebravam.

- Exatamente. – disse Kagome. – E, assim, ninguém possa desconfiar que ele faça algo ilegal e o mandar para a cadeia.

Ela tinha razão. Tinha que concordar.

Caso ninguém desconfiasse de nada, Suikotsu sairia impune e não iria para a cadeia. Iria continuar com seu contrabando. Tínhamos de provar sua culpa no cartório, mas a pergunta era: como?

- Certo, mas como vamos colocar isso em evidência? Não podemos incriminá-lo só com esses poucos materiais. – falei.

- Vamos interagir com nosso doutor! – exclamou Rin sorrindo.

- Nós disfarçar? – perguntou Kouga arqueando a sobrancelha.

Olhei para Sesshoumaru que continuava a olhar a tela. O que achei estranho, pois ele era sempre o primeiro a reclamar de algo.

- É claro. Quer que eu chegue perto dele e diga: "Olá, Suikotsu. Sou Kagome Higurashi, espiã internacional e vim prendê-lo por fazer coisas ilegais. Ah, e essas são minhas companheiras." – Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Isso realmente não seria uma boa ideia. É sarcástico demais.

- Vamos investigar algumas crianças do orfanato também. – pronunciou-se Sesshoumaru olhando para todos na sala.

- É, e seria bom se nos dividíssemos. Assim, descobriríamos mais coisas. – Kouga falou.

- E se dividimos em duplas? Cobriríamos mais áreas para nós procurarmos.

- Sango está certa. Rin e eu poderíamos ficar com o orfanato. – Kagome se ofereceu junto a Rin que nada falou. Nem sequer protestou.

- Certo, tudo bem. Kouga, Sango tem algum problema se vocês dois ficarem na mesma dulpa? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, o que achei meio estranho por ele sempre obrigar e não perguntar.

Sango deu de ombros.

- Sem problemas. – Kouga respondeu.

- Vocês ficam de olho no Suikotsu. Ayame e Miroku irão investigar as pessoas próximas a ele. Inuyasha e eu ficamos com a parte da investigação geral. – maior parte do serviço para mim, quis dizer em voz alta mais não queria correr o risco de discutir agora.

- Certo, agora que estamos divididos é melhor começarmos a partir deste exato momento. – sugeriu Rin.

- Realmente é uma boa ideia. Quanto antes começarmos melhor. – Miroku sorriu, mas sabia que não era um sorriso inocente. Cafajeste do jeito que é algo não ia prestar...

**N/A: É voltei dos mortos. Parece que o tio Hades e seus ajudantes não gostarem de saber que morri e não terminei o que tinha que fazer aqui. Brincadeira acho que estou muito viciada em "Percy Jackson", mas bem como estava atrasada e não vinha nada na cabeça dês da ultima vez que postei resolvi postar logo isso aqui. Espero não ter decepcionado vocês, apesar de pensar que sim, também espero que tenham gostado.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Sim é terrível quando isso acontece. Espero que você consiga um final legal para sua fic.**

**É esse trabalho em grupo de 8 é super suspeito! Espero que eles levem bem a serio, eles não acabaram ficando com seus pares é triste. **** Que bom que adorou.**

**Eulalia Arantes:**

**Desculpe ter demorado. É eles se notaram mais ainda vão se estranhar e muito!**


End file.
